An Old Worn Out Shoes
by kwonlee1812
Summary: Summary: Seungri lelah, dan ingin menjauh. Seseorang harus menangkapnya sebelum dia benar-benar menjauh. GRi Couple. G-Dragon-Seungri. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ


**An Old Worn Out Shoes**

**Author: ishipkyuwithanybody**

**Pair: GRi/G-Dragon-Seungri, TOP, Taeyang, Daesung**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Abal, OOC -Sangat, Gaje, Shounen Ai, Typo**

**Summary: Seungri lelah, dan ingin menjauh. Seseorang harus menangkapnya sebelum dia benar-benar menjauh.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

Seungri lelah. Dia mencoba untuk bergerak dengan irama yang berbunyi keras dari speaker tetapi dia semakin sulit untuk mengikutinya. Dia merasa seperti dia memiliki empat lengan dan empat kaki, sehingga dia tidak bisa untuk mengkoordinasikan setiap anggota badannya. Saat ini dia hanya ingin berbaring di lantai dan beristirahat. Istirahat?... Bagaimana dia membutuhkannya. Dengan sekolah, dan _schedule_ yang tak ada habis-habisnya dan latihan, istirahat menjadi sebuah kata asing baginya.

"Seungri, apakah kau ingin istirahat?" Jiyong bertanya dengan khawatir saat ia menghentikan musik. Dia telah melihat Seungri dari cermin, dan jelas bahwa anak itu tidak dalam kondisi yang baik saat ini. Belum lagi kulitnya yang pucat dan lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya, dia tampak seperti dia baru keluar dari film horror.

Seungri menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak mau memperlambat _hyungs_ nya. Dia tahu apa yang orang katakan tentang dirinya. Bahwa dia tidak cukup baik. Dia sudah bekerja semampunya, tapi di mata mereka, ia tidak pernah cukup baik. Mereka tertawa ketika ia membuat lelucon di berbagai acara, mereka berteriak ketika ia melakukan _aeygo_ dan bergerak seksi. Tapi sungguh, tak seorang pun, tak seorang pun pernah memuji tentang bakatnya, tentang seberapa baik dia menari atau seberapa baik vokal yang dimilikinya. Di mata mereka, ia tidak pernah bisa bersanding _hyungs_ nya.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya TOP cepat, menunjukan ekspresi khawatir yang sama seperti pemimpin mereka.

Seungri mengangguk, "Ayo, Jangan biarkan aku memperlambat _hyungs_. Aku akan mengejar bagaimana juga."

"Oke ..." Jiyong mengatakannya dengan enggan, "Tapi kau bisa berhenti kapan saja kau mau."

.

.

.

Seungri merasa ingin menyerah di jam berikutnya. Dia kehabisan tenaga dan di setiap bagian dari tubuhnya menjerit kesakitan. Dia tersandung dibagian terakhir, kehabisan napas. Dia membungkuk, satu tangan memegang dadanya. Sejak kapan bernapas membutuhkan begitu banyak tenaga.

"Seungri, kau baik-baik saja?" Jiyong menghampirinya, meletakkan lengannya di bahu Seungri, dia tampak lebih khawatir dari sebelumnya.

"A..." Dia ingin meyakinkan Jiyong bahwa dia baik-baik, tapi tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Aku rasa dia perlu duduk ...Dan air... Dimana air?" Seseorang bertanya, namun Seungri tidak tahu siapa dia.

Hal berikutnya yang ia tahu, semuanya berubah menjadi hitam.

Seungri berada di atas panggung. Ia menatap penonton – matanya melebar. Mengapa dia berada diatas panggung? Lagu apa sekarang? Mengapa dia tidak bisa mengingatnya? Dia tampak tak berdaya, menemukan bahwa dia sendirian. Dimana hyungs nya? Dimana Jiyong?

Dan kemudian musik mulai dimainkan dengan keras. Dia mendengarkan intens, tapi lagu yang dimainkan terdengar asing baginya. Apa yang dia lakukan?

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Salah satu penonton berteriak keras.

"Aku bilang, dia menyebalkan!" Satu lagi berteriak.

Seungri dapat merasakan sesuatu berputar-putar dalam perutnya. Dia merasa mual, dan ia merasa seperti ingin melarikan diri. Tapi dia tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya sama sekali.

"Kami ingin Big Bang, bukan sepotong sampah!" Seseorang dari kiri berteriak keras.

"Turun dari panggung!" Satu lagi berteriak, lebih keras.

"Turun dari panggung! Turun dari panggung! Turun dari panggung!" Ia mendapat teriakan lebih keras dan lebih keras dan lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Dia bisa mendengar jantungnya berdebar cepat di dadanya. Dia menatap kerumunan dengan bingung, rasanya dia ingin menangis. Tidak, ia tidak boleh menangis ... Mereka hanya akan lebih menertawakannya jika ia menangis ... Namun air matanya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Air matanya terus menetes. Dan mereka mulai tertawa. Tertawa dan menunjuk jari mereka ke arahnya.

"Seungri!" Sebuah suara yang akrab memanggilnya dan kemudian dia merasa tangannya tarik-tarik.

Dan dia bangun.

"Seungri!" Seungri membuka matanya, menyipitkan mata pada kecerahan ruangan. Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Dimana dia?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sebuah suara bertanya.

Seungri mulai menyesuaikan dirinya dengan cahaya ruangan dan dia bisa melihat wajah Jiyong yang berada di atas nya, ekspresi khawatir terlihat jelas diwajah Jiyong.

"_Hyung_..." Seungri berbisik lemah.

Jiyong menghembuskan napas lega, "Seungri, kau menakuti kami."

Dia merasa sesuatu yang lembut menyapu wajahnya dan dia melihat ke sisi lain dan dia melihat Taeyang sedang menyeka wajahnya dengan tisu.

"A... Apa?" Dia bertanya, bingung.

"Kau menangis." Kata Taeyang, "Dan bergumam kepada diri sendiri. Kami terus memanggilmu tetapi kau tidak bangun…Kau menakuti kami." Sambungnya.

Seungri ingat mimpinya yang mengerikan, dan tubuhnya masih gemetar memikirkan hal itu.

"Dimana aku?"

"Rumah sakit." Jiyong membalasan lembut sambil membantunya duduk, "Kata Dokter Anda bekerja terlalu keras. Dan kau terlalu ... stres.."

"Kami mengatakan kepadamu untuk berhati-hati, _maknae_." Tegur TOP, "Antara _schedule_ dan studimu, aku belum melihatmu tidur selama berminggu-minggu."

"A... Aku baik-baik saja,_ hyung_." Seungri membela dirinya lemah. Dia merasakan kepalanya serasa akan meledak, seperti seribu cakar tertanam di kepalanya.

"Sungguh?" Jiyong mendengus, "Lalu apa ini?" Dia menunjukan lengan Seungri yang tercetak deretan memar, "Jika kau tidak apa-apa, untuk apa kau mencubit diri sendiri untuk tetap terjaga."

"Kami tahu ada lebih memar-memar itu dipaha dan juga sisi lainnya." Timpal Daesung tanpa ekspresi.

Seungri menundukan kepalanya, tidak berani melihat _hyungs_ nya. Dia telah menyebabkan masalah pada mereka, bukan?

Jiyong dengan lembut mengusap lembut rambut Seungri, matanya melembut, "Dengarkanlah kami, dan beristirahatlah, oke?"

Seungri mengangguk, tapi masih belum berani melihat _hyungs_ nya langsung.

"TOP _hyung_, Taeyang dan Daesung punya _schedule_ lain, untuk itu aku akan disini malam ini..."

Seungri tahu dia juga memiliki _schedule_. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Dia ... Dia tidak ingin sendirian malam ini. Jiyong disini dan akan menghiburnya.

.

.

.

Dia bisa mendengar _hyungs_ nya meninggalkan ruangan dan menutup pintu dengan pelan lalu menyisakan dia dan Jiyong yang berada disisi kiri tempat tidurnya.

Jiyong mengulurkan tangan dan dengan lembut mengangkat wajah Seungri pelan. Ia menatap sepasang mata indah dengan lingkaran hitam yang tidak bisa disembunyikan, "Aku sangat khawatir."

Seungri mendesah, "Aku tahu aku minta maaf...Aku hanya ..."

"Aku tahu." Jiyong mengatakan dengan tenang, "Kau konyol. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik dari apa yang kau pikirkan.."

"Tapi ..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian." Jiyong menyuruhnya diam, "Kamu yang terbaik."

"Tapi, aku tidak penah melakukan yang terbaik seperti _hyung_, atau TOP_ hyung_ atau Tae ..."

Ucapan Seungri terputus oleh ciuman dari Jiyong.

"Ini menyakitkanku ketika kau mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu," kata Jiyong lembut, menelusuri pipi Seungri dengan jarinya, "Kau hanya belum menyadarinya."

"Dan aku juga merasa sakit bila melihatmu menjadi sangat pucat dan sangat lemah. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apapun bahkan samapai kau pingsan."

"Aku yang terlalu keras kepala,_ hyung_. Bukan salahmu.."

Jiyong terkekeh, "Aku senang jika kau mengetahuinya, _maknae ah_."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat _hyung_ jatuh." Ucap Seungri.

"Tidak akan pernah." Jiyong meyakinkan, "Jangan mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu lagi."

"Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu?" Sambung Jiyong.

Seungri mendesah, "Aku tahu. Tapi kenapa? _Hyung_ selalu ... sesalu yang terbaik. Sedangkan aku ..."

"Kau sempurna." Timpal Jiyong.

"Aku memiliki banyak kekurangan." Bantah Seungri.

Jiyong tersenyum, "Kamu seperti sepasang sepatuku."

Seungri mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti apa maksund Jiyong _hyung_ nya yang berpikir bahwa dirinya seperti sepasang sepatu Jiyong yang sudah lama dan usang itu. Seungri tahu jika sepatu itu yang diberikannya pada saat ulang tahun Jiyong beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi kenapa Jiyong masih memakainya padahal koleksi sepatunya sangat banyak.

"Mereka sudah tua." Ucap Seungri tanpa ekspresi, "Dan usang... "

"Mereka sudah tua dan usang. Tapi mereka terasa nyaman...Dan mereka cocok. Mereka sempurna. Bagiku, mereka sama sepertimu."

"Terima kasih _hyung_. Itu membuatku merasa lebih baik."

Dan Seungri tersenyum cerah, kegelisahannya terbang keluar dari jendela. Untuk apa dia masih memikirkannya, selama Jiyong _hyung_ nya bersamanya.

END

Maaf jika ceritanya banyak typo dan geje. Mohon maaf juga jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan.

Terima Kasih Sudah Membaca ^^ *BOW*


End file.
